LA BROMA
by frikinava
Summary: por la broma de mi amigo, me acosté con mi mejor amiga... una historia que tiene mucho drama y mucho pepperony


_**LA BROMA**_

Después después de 2 semanas de derrotado a los makluarianos los chicos decidieron hacer una fiesta alocada en la casa de tony…. Después de terminar tony y pepper fueron los más ebrios que quedaron…. Diciendo cosas eh estupideces hasta que se quedaron dormidos fue entonces cuando a Rody y a su nueva novia delancy se les ocurrió una broma para estos dos amigos…..

Rody: una broma a tony y pepper.

Delancy: claro que si Rody les hacemos creer que tuvieron sexooooooooo

Rody: no lose, ya sabes como es tony… pero me gusta esa idea loca.

Delancy: entonces si Rody.

Rody: mmmm no nos meterá en problemas cierto, Delancy.

Delancy: Ja ja ja ja tu confía en mi Rody – dijo la morena

Rody: me gusta la idea vamos esa broma, será tan fantástica ja ja ja ja

Delancy: claro que si Alcabo que están bajo los efectos del alcohol

Rony: solo espero que no les del patatius.

Delancy: mira hacemos estoy tú le quitas la ropa a tony y yo a pepper, obvio que no toda solo los dejamos en ropa interior, los acostamos en la cama y listo.

Rody: uuuf ya me avía asustado ja ja ja creí que le tendría que quitar el bóxer.

_**Ambos chicos del mal le quitaron la ropa al peli moreno y a la pelirroja llevándolos a la habitación de tony, obvio que estos no sentían ya que estaba tan borrachos como para sentir que los agarraban…**_

Rody: listo Delancy.

Delancy: mmmmmmm para hacer esto emocionante Rody acerca a pepper mas cerca del mueve su mano para que parezca que se abrazaron al terminar su disque noche de acción ja ja ja – exclamo la morena.

Rody: esta ja ja ja broma valdrá millones ja ja ja pero bueno no la podremos grabar…. Pero bueno esto será fantástico son jóvenes aun él tiene 18 y ella a no mms también ja ja.

Delancy: mmmmm- pensativa- Rody como sabemos ambos están en la zona amigable cierto, ágamos esto más hot…. – dicho esto le quito el braciel a pepper tratando de no ver a sus 2 amigas de ella.

Rody: oye espera… no aras eso así… yo tengo una mejor parte- diciendo esto agarro el cel. De tony-

Papa hola en cuanto llegues subes a mi cuarto quiero hablar urgente con tigo…. Att: yo tu hijo

Delancy: ja ja ja bien Rody, Vámonos no queremos despertarlo, luego les diremos que todo fue una broma ja ja ja ja.

_**Así que entre risas se fueron de la casa de tony dejando a los 2 bromances solos hasta que sonó la alarma de ton.**_

_**Pepper se despertó con un bostezo al igual que tony…. Sin darse cuenta de que estaban semidesnudos**_

Pepper: (muy tranquilamente y adormecida voltio a ver a tony)…. Ooh hola tony (serrando los ojos otra vez)

Tony: ….hola pepper.

Pepper: ¡TONY¡

Tony: ¡PEPPER¡

Pepper: que mierda paso….. espera.

Tony: no… tu y yo ptm….. Oh dios mío me acosté con mi amiga.

Pepper: tu vimos….

Tony: oOo sexooo¡

_**Pero su sorpresa de ellos fue que abrieron la puerta, nada mas ni menos que haward stark.**_

Haward: tony ya llegue leí tu men-sa-je….. – viendo la escena de los 2 chicos- ammm creo que…. ammm estare en el cuarto mio por si quieres hablar tony…. espero que…. ammm se ahigan…. Ya sabes protegido… ammm adiós – serrando la puerta.

Tony: NO ES LO QUE CREES PAPAAA.

Pepper: te mereces una patada tony….

Tony: pepper te juro que yo no hice nada aparte no recuerdo haber echo eso…. Nunca me eh emborrachado y tener sexo con alguien… bueno si tuve sexo pero conscientemente

Pepper: ooh valla y dime que numero soy la 200 o la 1000….- golpeando a tony-

Tony: pepper de verdad enserio te lo juro por dios que yo no tuve con tigo de verdad.

Pepper: tony, explícame porque estamos aquí, tonto –golpeando a tony-

Tony: oooh tal vez tú te pusiste de acuerdo Y pepper no lo hagas o te arrepentirás.

Pepper: que otra pelea contra rescue oke pedo porque si es hacia perderás como el otra vez.

Tony: ¡una¡

Pepper: ándale atrévete no que muy macho…. MALO

Tony: ¡ dos¡

Pepper: mmmmm… tonto STARK –golpeando a tony-

Tony: ¡tres¡

_**Dicho esto tony se aventó encontrar de pepper haciéndole unos chupetitos pepper, pero ambos reaccionaron de lo sucedió ya que recordando tony estaba semidesnudo al igual que pepper….**_

_**Ambos se miraron a los ojos sintieron un fuerte calor en sus cuerpos por que tony sintió que los pechos de pepper lo rosaban y ella bueno sintió a su amiguito de tony…..**_

_**Parte hot no abto para gente que no le gusta ESOO p.d: no es muy hot por que no se como tocar ese tema.**_

Tony empeso a besar a pepper dejando chupetes en su cuello y sus pechos…

Empezó a acariciarla…. Pero tocándola con cuidado ya que quería que ese momento fuera especial para pepper…..

Ambos se empezaron a exitar se quitaron lo único que tenían de ropa y el savia que pepper era virgen aci que quiso que el momento fuera especial para ambos…..

"duele" o "despacio" era lo que desia pepper a él le gustaba eso escuchar sus quejidos ya que le excitaba…

El solo quiso hacer el amor y no sexo como las otras chicas, sintió algo maravilloso algo que nunca avía sentido en toda du vida….

Besando su boca y acariciándola fue lo que más prendió a tony

Pasaron 3 horas en su aviación haciendo cosas prohibidas….

Terminaron cansados y sudados…

Pero esa sería la última noche de tony stark como soltero…. Ya que se acostó con su mejor amiga que Y digo yo durara ooh _**whitney stane**_ tratara de alejar a la pareja, como ella lo sabe hacer.

P.D: whitney no es madame mask en mi historia


End file.
